Selyse Mooton
5'7'', auburn hair to mid-back, green eyes, relatively lithe in build, high cheekbones, smattering of freckles from too much time in the sun. Biography: Born as the third of six children, Selyse Mooton was the apple of her father’s eye. Lord Symond Mooton, a quiet, calm and thoughtful man, cherished all of his children, but it soon became apparent that Selyse took after her father much more than after her mother, laying the foundation for a close, caring bond between the two. Bright-eyed and chatty, Selyse was a happy, enthusiastic child, ready to take the world on at every turn – an attitude that her father gladly fostered. Maidenpool, a bustling port city, provided a safe, quiet base for Selyse to find her passion for seafaring, spending much of her time on the sea with Lord Mooton. By the age of four, she would refuse to take ’no’ for an answer when Lord Mooton or his brother Steffon were going off to sea, and by the age of seven, she was entrusted with a tiny sailboat of her own, which she sailed gleefully between the cogs and warships that littered the port of Maidenpool under the watchful eye of her family. It wasn’t long until Selyse found a certain gift of being able to sell and trade almost anything on the docks and at the markets, often filling her time with catching fish and then seeing what she could trade it up for until she couldn’t trade any longer. Over the years, this game turned into something of a passion of hers, one that she partook in as often as she could, sometimes wearing disguises so she could have her fun without alerting her parents of her odd, unladylike pastime. While Lady Mooton, nee Wydman, tried her best to teach all her children the fine art of courtly behavior, Selyse proved to be a poor student. She would much rather spend her time with arithmetic’s than singing, with figuring out new knots while chatting eagerly with the sailors down at the docks than practicing how to walk with her shoulders back and her hips tucked in. This all changed when in 290 AA, after a regular summertime visit to House Hunter which ended with an early return to Maidenpool, Selyse showed herself a surprisingly eager student of courtly ways. While the family never spoke of it, it was clear that something had happened on the visit to change how Selyse viewed the careful, dignified ways of how a Lady should act. Since then, Selyse easily surpassed her sisters in both practice and usage of what her mother and the Septa taught her. This cultivated skill came in handy in 291AA, when in the wake of Lord Mooton and the two eldest Mooton sons leaving to participate in the War of the Trident, Maidenpool was left without a Mooton to oversee the trade agreements that passed through the city. With the aid of Lord Mooton’s trusted advisors, Selyse eagerly took to the role, using her interest for tradecraft and her budding charm to help run the city. She has maintained an active hand in the business of Maidenpool ever since, showing herself to be a cleverer magnate than her father. With the passing of her brother Sebastion during the War of the Trident, and Philip due to an unfortunate accident, Selyse experienced both pressure from the family to be her best self, as well as an internal drive to try and fill the void left in House Mooton by the deaths of her brothers. Quietly, she started working on a passion that had scarcely been discussed in her formative years, drafting ships and learning the skills of a shipwright under the guise of her brother Preston’s name. Preston, who had been a less than enthusiastic student of the skill held in such high esteem by the Mooton line, was more than happy to allow his name, and later his tutors to the aid of Selyse’s wishes. When Karia, a highly esteemed shipwright from Lorath found her way to House Mooton, she and Selyse became fast friends, and Selyse an outstanding student. Over the years, Selyse had worked hard to hone her skills and capabilities, now having the palms of a woman quite removed from her station, due to her penchant for woodwork and building. Still, only few people knew what the young woman spent her time on, and she had been careful to hide her passion from her father. With the passing of Preston Mooton in early 298 AA, Selyse had lost her one confidant in the family, and the shadow in which she hid. Not only that, but suddenly, she had become the heir to the lordship, a situation in which a woman with three brothers rarely would find herself. Her father had been battling an illness for years, which seemed to suck the very life out of his veins with each passing day, made only worse by the death of his last son. Lord Mooton does not have long left in his reign. With the weight of House Mooton falling on her shoulders, and the Trident in disarray, Selyse had much more to worry about than how her hobbies would be perceived. Timeline: * 276 AA, First Moon – Selyse is born at Maidenpool as the third child to Lord Symond Mooton and Lady Genna Mooton * 283AA – Selyse gets her first small sailboat * 288AA – Selyse begins actively learning the art of ship building under the watchful eye of her father * 290AA – Abrupt falling out with House Hunter; Lord Mooton, Sebastion and Preston Mooton participate in the War of the Trident * 291AA – Selyse finds a knack for tradecraft in managing Maidenpools resources and treaties in the absence of her father * 292AA – Death of Sebastion Mooton * 293AA– Death of Philip Mooton * 294AA – Karia joins the Mooton household * 298AA - Death of Preston Mooton Category:Riverlander Category:House Mooton Category:Westerosi